Elmeme History
Elmeme is the holy lord and savior of our entire universe Elmeme is the great grandson of Hitler who rose when he realized that the internet was shit back in 1995.He realized the only way to stop the cancer was to kill team missile bomb as told in Vietnamese crystal, the holy book of the elmeme. After forming a team and beating teh elote four. He went on to collect the sacred memes so he could rise and defeat the DEBILL, aka, sard, in order to do this, he redirected Hitler and beat him in an pokeman battle, after that he did the sacred ritual, and he rose and killed the sard. After that the interwebz were safe, but at a loss, both the grand elmeme, and the wife of the grand elmeme had died in the ritual of rise, leaving 2 children, elmeme and elgrene. Elmeme was adopted by Billy Mays. Meanwhile the sard was not kill because they did not eat her put of fear for her edginess and in the darkness the sard was gaining power as the SJW killed the followers of elmeme and slowly took over the internet, and he who controls the interwebz, controlz za worldo, it is written that elmeme does not want to control the internet, but protect it. The SJW had found elmeme and infected him with gay, but he was saved by a coked up Billy Mays, thus creating Billy's addiction to cocaine. Elgrene however is OK. Eventually a user called Animationfan9999 joins trollpasta wiki, he is cancerous piece of shit who is gay, but he is also elmeme, son of the grand elmeme. Eventually spaceguy's aka elgrene joins tpw. One day filthy Frank had released a video about aliens (ayy lmao) that had contained the last surviving elmeme, the high priestess. Yputube being apart of sjw blocked the vid from ypung eyes, but it was not enpugh. elmeme had noticed and realized he was jesus and that no wikia star could say he wasn't. And thus, a borderline suicidal homosexual Mexican realized he was the grand elmeme and that he must stop the SJW and the harassment of Elmo's around the world. Eventually, the sard had come to TPW when elmeme was banned for spreading the word of God to undertale wiki. Elmeme had to go through trials, the trials of vietenese crystal, when it came time to face the sard, she had seduced many people, including someguy123, into her edgy web of shit. The only one who could endure it was friedtunawaffles, aka, the new high PRIESTEST. Eventually elmeme had found the sacred historical channel of flourtownbrown and the sacred elmeme rising ritual The ritual consists of a sacrifice, a catalyst, and someone else to fuck around. Elmeme decided to be the catalyst and used cod4 as the sacrifice and sg as the guy who would fuck around and gain eternal fortune. they did the ritual but COD had pulled sg as the catalyst and he became elmeme, after that the sard was killed and peace was restored, then they ate her and people started acting blasphemous. Eventually, elgrene came and they reunited as brothers. It was a short time of prosperity. On Dec 25th elmeme had a vision of the end he saw sard, the death of friends. And destruction. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=DFqyyPI-5NE To be continued.Category:History Category:Papa hitler Category:Elmeme Category:Elgrene Category:Elmemestrass silver Category:Grand elmeme Category:Ritual Category:Elmo Category:Pokemon vietanese crystal